Sonic Zero
by FavorateGamingPeople
Summary: A story where Sonic meats the Deadly Six once again and he gets transported to another world: Unknown Triangle (Lost Hex Bermuda Triangle) where he has to fight the Deadly Six's original plans, robots, and mechs. He also finds the others (and Eggman) stranded world by world.
1. Chapter 1: New World, old enemies

**Sonic Zero**

_**Chapter One:**_

New Story, old enemies

It was a peaceful day in the city in Mobius, enough for Sonic to sleep. Sonic sniffed the air, then said "What a peaceful day…" But later he saw that Dr. Eggman was trying to take over again. Sonic said "Hey, egghead! What are you up to this time?" "I am taking over this world, Sonic! Soon, you will be my slave!" Eggman said. Sonic tried to defeat him. When he finally got to the cockpit of the Eggmobile, he saw something weird in the sky, in fact, 6! It was Deadly Six again! They were trying to take over Mobius, and make the civilians (and the gang with Eggman) their slaves! "Hey! I thought I defeated you guys already, and if you think you're gonna take over, this is my world, I'm the hero, and I am not gonna let you do it!" Sonic said. Sonic gave Zavok a Homing Attack, but he missed. "What a fool!" Zavok thought. "Hey! I don't have time to take care of you guys right now, but what brings you here?" said Sonic. "I have _bigger_ things to take care of…"

**Sonic Zero**

Zomom said "What is it that you can't deal with us? Dinner?" "Hah, it's you again, have you learned any manners by now?" Sonic said. "You are the one who should have learned manners by now. Last time we fought, my nail art got burnt by the lava!" Zeena said. "Well it's your fault for planning the fight in a volcano" Sonic said. Zavok then said "Enough talk, we have invented a new machine that will transport you into another world" "It is a lesson for making us suffer!" Zik said. "There's the _teacher_. Gone to school yet?" Sonic said. "Let's blast him already, then everything will be useless..." Zor said. "He's right! The urge is cranking me up!" Zazz said. Zavok said "Fine then" Soon Sonic saw a bright light, and it was too late to run. Sonic then fainted, and when he woke up, he saw something _**out of this**_** world**...


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown Zero

**Sonic Zero**

_**Chapter Two:**_

The Unknown Zero

"Ugh….. what happened? Where am I?" When Sonic woke up from his unconsciousness, he saw something _**out of this world**_… the Unknown Zero! It was in the shape of a rectangular prism (6 faces). The first world was Sunny Side Hill Zone, and then he came to notice when something like this happens, Tails (Miles "Tails" Prower) is always first to get back, and he **WANTS **his best friend back. The first enemy he encounters is, of course, a moto bug, but this time, it was upgraded. It had lasers, springs, and a tracking device to find Sonic. With one 3-lock Homing attack, he defeat it. "Will there be more upgraded badniks here?" Sonic thought. The answer, was just 3 minutes later. He found a Catakiller and a Orbinaut, and they were both upgraded. The Catakiller had tunnels underground to transport place to place, and the Orbinaut had water, trying to aim at Sonic's face, since Sonic cannot breathe underwater. He defeated the Catakiller with 3 Homing attacks, and the Orbinaut with a wind kick and a Homing attack. The rest of the stages, or mini-worlds, was basicly the same. After, he saw Tails at the end in a glass container, up a hill. "Tails! There you are! What happenned?" Tails muffled "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" But as soon as Sonic started heading up the hill, a _**big **_thing happened… it was a giant Robotic Sonic (not Metal Sonic) that was trying to destroy Sonic. Unfortunately, he didn't find any wisps. So, he had to do it the old fashioned way, just homing attacks...

**Sonic Zero**

"What is it up with me and robots?" Sonic thought. The Robot had lasers, flying, and of course, speed. He was almost an exact same replica as Sonic. The whole thing was epic to Sonic, but boring for Tails. It took 20 Homing Attacks to defeat the robotic Sonic. "Too easy!" Sonic thought. He had freed Tails with the code he got from the crisped robot. He entered it, and soon Tails was once again revealed to the new world. "Tails! It's good to have you back!" Sonic said. "Yeah, I did some studying about this world while I was held." Tails said. "It appears we are in the Unknown Zero. This place is _FILLED_ with upgraded versions of Egmman's and the Zeti's robots. I think there are some that will be hard to defeat..."


	3. Chapter 3: Unwelcome Incoming

**Sonic Zero**

**_Chapter Three:_**

Unwelcome Incoming

When Sonic freed Tails from the glass container, Tails found out that they were in the Unknown Zero. Now, they were on a journey to save the others, and yes, Dr. Eggman. "So, who do you think is gonna be next, Tails?" Sonic said, walking through Sunny Side Hill Zone. "To my studies, it should be Knuckles" Tails said. "Well here we are, what's it called again, Tails?" Sonic asked. "It's the, uh, the Sandy Surf Hill" Tails said. The Zone was no more different than Sunny Side, other than the fact it was sand and the barrier was water, and he would drown in water, of course. "Ah… this is relaxing" Sonic said, sitting on his beach chair. "What are you doing, Sonic?!" said Tails. "The yellow one is right" "Who was that?!" exclaimed Sonic and Tails. The **_shadow_**__appeared.

**Sonic Zero**

It was Shadow! "You should be stopping Eggman right now, but instead you are just being your selfish blue self, FAKER!" said Shadow, Homing Attacking Sonic. "You are the real faker, Shadow! And I thought we already settled this!" Sonic said, dodging the Homing attack. "HEDGEHOGS! No time for fighting right now, we need to get back to Mobius!" Tails exclaimed. "The Six can wait, right now, this is more important!" Sonic said. Shadow said "Your ego is taking over your care… lessness. I think you are very foolish if you care more about me than your world. Chaos..." "I'm not gonna let you get away!" Sonic said, aiming at Shadow. "…CONTROL!"


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic vs Shadow: Round 1

**Sonic Zero**

**_Chapter Four:_**

Sonic vs. Shadow: Round 1

"Let's finish this, Shadow!" Last time, Shadow made an unwelcome visit. Now, they have challenged each other to a take down, to see who the real faker is. "I don't know where we are…" Sonic said. "…but you are going down!" Shadow added. "I'll be the referee for this round" Tails said. "Ready…" Sonic pulled up his gloves, Shadow pulled his arm back and got in stance. "…set…" Sonic grabbed his Green Chaos Emerald, Shadow got his Red Chaos Emerald. "…let the _chaotic_ fight begin!"

**Sonic Zero**

Shadow started with a Chaos Spear. Sonic dodged all 10 with his speed. Then Sonic used Chaos Control and kicked Shadow on the head. Sonic did that repeatedly for 18 more times, "Black Soul! Black Soul!" he said each time. "Err, you blue nuisance!" Suddenly Shadow got all red. "Hey, Shad, bud? I know you're angry, but there is no need to get red!" Sonic said worried. "Chaos…" Shadow said quietly. Suddenly there was dead silence. "(Wait a minute, is he gonna use Chaos Blast?)" Sonic thought. "…..…..BLAST!" There was a giant boom. When it all went away, Sonic, Tails, and the rest of the area around them was completely destroyed. "I told you you're the real faker!" Shadow said. "Shadow 1 – Sonic Zero!" Shadow took Sonic's Chaos Emerald and then used chaos control to teleport to Sizzling Tsunami Hill Zone. Sonic said "W-when we-e fi-ight again, I-i'll lear-earn new-w tricks, chaos mo-oves, a-and the-en I-i'll be abl-le to defe-eat... y-yo-u..."


	5. Chapter 5: Training at MAX

**Sonic Zero**

_**Chapter Five:**_

Training to the Max

After Sonic's failure against Shadow, Sonic has decided to do some training with a new invention tails has created: Fighter X. "Thanks again for helping me, Tails. I just can't stand to lose against Shadow… he is the real faker" Sonic said. Tails said "First of all: No problem, Second of all: I understand, and Third of all: Is that seriously still going on?" Sonic started training, and Tails set the level to one on his Miles Electric. Fighter X is like Emerl from Sonic X, he can copy any abilities/moves that a person uses.

**Sonic Zero**

Sonic used a Homing Attack on Fighter X. The robot scanned the attack and Homing Attacked back. Sonic then Spin dashed into Fighter X, but before Sonic shot through, the bot scanned the attack, and when Sonic let loose, Fighter X jumped up to escape and dodge the attack. Tails was right behind Fighter X, so when Sonic missed, he directly hit Tails in the, well, you know… Tails yelled very loud, and Sonic said "Are you OK, Tails?" "DOES IT _**LOOK **_LIKE I AM?!" Tails exclaimed. "Fair point. Could you set the level up to five, and get out of the way?" Sonic said. Tails said "Way ahead of you. But I need to warn you: on Level 5+, Fighter X will be able to copy moves from me and Knuckles. On Level 10+, it copy moves from Shadow and Silver" "I have no problem with it" Sonic said. Tails sighed and set the level to 5. Fighter X loaded the data and then slowly got into position. It was another boring fight with Sonic and Fighter X. Sonic won in the end, learning a thing or two. Sonic learned to quickly move his feet to hover a bot of the ground and stay on water such as a dog paddle. He also learned to sharpen his spikes to poke his enemies. He learned nothing from Knuckles moves, though… but all that work will raise the chance of beating Shadow. "I think this has been enough work for today Tails, don't cha think?" Sonic said. "I agree. I calculated the average chance of you beating Shadow, it looks like you have a 74.67% chance of being victorious." Tails said. "I'll just pack up this robot for another time." And so, having the urge to fight Shadow once again, Sonic now moves on to the next zone, Sizzling Tsunami Zone.


End file.
